We Break Up, I Found Love
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Ia tak tak sedih lagi setelah putus dengan kekasihnya, karena ia telah menemukan yang 'baru' walau yang 'baru' itu milik sang mantan. HoMin!


Aku tak pernah menyesali..

Kalau sekarang kita berpisah..

Karena ada yang lebih mencintaiku daripada dirimu..

Maaf saja dia milikmumu..

Tapi hatinya hanya untukku..

...

Pairing: HoMin, Broken!JaeMin, Broken!YunJae, KyuMin

Genre: Romance

Warning: Yaoi, Boyxboy, AU, gaje n garink, boring, typo, OOC, gak nyambung, dsb.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

...

"Changmin,"

"ne, hyung?"

"kita putus,"

"..."

"kau mendengarku kan?"

"w-wae.."

"aku tak menyukaimu lagi,"

PLAK!

...

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu, hyung..

Tak tahukah kau aku sangat mencintaimu..

Tapi ternyata cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan..

Kau berpacaran atas dasar suka..

Bukan cinta..

Aku tak bisa melupakanmu sampai sekarang..

Setiap malam berulang kali kubermimpi tentang kau yang memutuskanku saat itu.."

...

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang sudah basah. kemudian melihat tangannya, tangan yang digunakan untuk menampar pipi jaejoong saat itu. Tangisannya semakin mengeras saat mengingat apa yang diimpikannya tadi. Kejadian saat orang yang sangat ia cintai, Jaejoong memutuskannya. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia putus dengan jaejoong, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa melupakan mantannya.

"Jae-hyung.. aku rindu padamu.." Changmin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Dingin sekali karena pagi ini hujan mengguyur bumi. Begitu pula hatinya yang dingin dan kosong. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya sampai kembali mengantuk, hingga suara ketukan terdengar.

"hoey, min!" suara panggilan dari orang di luar mengganggunya. Ia mem-poutkan bibirnya dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Ia sudah tahu orang itu, pasti kyuhyun, sahabatnya.

Pintu terbuka dan kyuhyun masuk dengan cengiran evil-nya. Kyuhyun menghampirinya yang terbaring nyaman di tempat tidur. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi changmin membuat sang empunya terganggu dan men-deathglare-nya. Kyuhyun malah tertawa melihatnya, ia ikut tidur di sebelah changmin.

"aish.. mau apa kau, kyu?" changmin berbalik untuk menatap kyuhyun.

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, min," kyuhyun merengut dengan sangat imutnya, membuat changmin ingin muntah melihatnya.

"ish.. kau tahu wajahmu yang seperti itu seperti setan yang mencoba bertingkah imut," changmin merinding membayangkannya. Ia mendapat sentilan cinta di keningnya dari kyuhyun.

"omona~ my baby min mengataiku~" kyuhyun kembali ber-aegyo. Changmin langsung menimpuk wajah kyuhyun dengan bantalnya. Kyuhyun tertawa, berhasil menggoda changmin.

"hah.. ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan? Mana sungmin-hyung?" changmin menge-check handphone-nya, menatap wallpaper-nya yang bergambar wajah jaejoong.

"aku mengajaknya juga. Habis, aku sungguh kesal melihatmu yang terus bergalau seperti wanita yang sedang pms," :P

"aish! Enak saja! Aku sih mau-mau saja, asal kalian tidak ber-mesra-mesraan di hadapanku nantinya," changmin mematikan handphone-nya. Rasa rindunya pada jaejoong semakin besar walau jaejoong sudah menyakiti hatinya.

"hahaha.. itu sih tidak bisa aku jamin. Kau tahu sungmin-hyung itu sangat imut, melebihi keimutanmu," kyuhyun mencubit pipi changmin gemas.

"yah! Hentikan cho kyuhyun!" changmin mencoba melepas tangan kyuhyun pada pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"ayo, min! Kau harus bersiap! Aku mau menjemput my bunny min dulu. Sana!" kyuhyun bangkit, mendorong changmin. Ia berlari keluar dan menutup pintu kamar changmin sebelum lemparan bantal sempat mengenainya.

Dengan wajah yang kesal, changmin meraih handuk yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia sungguh menikmati waktunya di kamar mandi. Walau agak dingin, ia bisa bernyanyi dan sedikit menari di kamar mandi-nya yang luas.

Setelah 15 menit, changmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memilih pakaian yang akan ia pakai saat jalan nanti. Ia bingung mengingat banya sekali bajunya saat ini. Termasuk baju maid jepang pemberian jaejoong saat halloween. Oh.. itu memalukan. Setelah berpikir, ia akhirnya memilih kaus putih dan skinny jeans, membuat kaki jenjangnya nampak menggiurkan. Karena dingin, ia mengenakan luaran hoodie merah yang sedikit longgar.

Ia menatap wajahnya di cermin. Rambutnya sudah memanjang membuatnya terlihat.. cantik? Ia tertawa kecil. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan bebas. Ia memoles sedikit bedak ke wajahnya dan lip balm ke bibir tebalnya untuk menghindari bibir kering. Kemudian menyemprot parfum wangi strawberry vanilla yang ia suka.

"changminnie~ ayo berangkat~" suara sungmin terdengar.

"ne, ne! Tapi perbolehkan aku untuk sarapan dulu, hyung. Aku belum makan," changmin membuka pintunya.

"hm, tentu, changminnie," sungmin tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan penampilan changmin. "manisnya.." sungmin mengedip.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang makan changmin. Orang tua changmin sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil mengobrol dengan kyuhyun. Dengan lahap dan cepat, changmin menghabiskan sarapannya.

Setelah itu, mereka berpamitan pada orangtua changmin dan langsung pergi memakai mobil sport kyuhyun. Tujuan mereka adalah ke taman bermain yang baru di bangun di dekat rumah sungmin. Ternyata sungmin yang merencanakannya, dan pertamanya ia hanya ingin mengajak kyuhyun, tapi melihat changmin yang beberapa minggu ini murung karena patah hati, ia mengajaknya juga.

"waaahh.. sampai juga!" sungmin melompat senang setelah keluar dari parkiran. Changmin dan kyuhyun hanya melihat hyungnya. Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah peta dari kantung jaketnya. Ia menatap keduanya.

"kalian mau kemana dulu?" ia bertanya, menyerahkan peta yang kemudian dibaca changmin dan kyuhyun. Changmin menatap akjub pada peta itu.

"waaahh~~ seru sekali! Tapi aku mau ke wahananya dulu!" changmin berjingkrak semangat. Sungmin ikut berjingkrak, lalu menarik changmin ke arena wahana di teman bermain tersebut. Kyuhyun mendecak dan mengikuti dua anak kecil-nya.

Tak terasa, sungmin dan changmin sudah mencoba hampir dari semua wahana di sana. Tujuan berikutnya adalah bioskop!

"hyung! Kita ke bioskopnya yuk!" changmin tersenyum. Ia merasa bahagia karena ia mulai melupakan jaejoong yang tadi pagi terus terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya.

"eumm.. boleh.. kajja!" sungmin menggandeng tangan changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum mengikuti sungmin, sebelum ia merasa sebuah tarikan kecil.

"changmin?" sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan memanggilnya. Ia terbelalak melihat orang yang menariknya.

"j-jae-hyung?" sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jaejoong yang ia rindu ada dihadapannya. Ia ingn sekali memeluk jaejoong, tapi ia sadar ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi jaejoong.

"senang bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu," jaejoong tersenyum. Setelah berkata tak mencintainya dan meninggalkannya, ia berkata ia merindukannya sekarang? Oh.. pemberi harapan palsu.

"a-aku juga, haha," changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Usapan lembut di kepalanya membuatnya menoleh. Jaejoong mengusap kepalanya seperti saat pacaran dahulu.

"kau cantik ya," jaejoong memujinya. Ia hanya memerah dengan kepala tertunduk.

"ekhem.." deheman kecil keluar dari mulut kyuhyun dan changmin bersamaan. Changmin menoleh. Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan. Kyuhyun memandang dengan wajah datar.

"ah.. mianhae. Kalian kyuhyun dan sungmin kan? Hehe.. ternyata kalian kesini juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama. Kalian mau ke bioskop kan?" jaejoong berucap.

"aniya, kami tak ingin kesana," kyuhyun berkata pedas. Changmin menyenggolnya, "ah, k-kami ingin kesana kok, kajja! Kita sama-sama," changmin menatap kyuhyun. Tatapannya bisa diartikan kalau ia ingin bersama jaejoong sebentar saja.

"tapi tunggu sebentar," jaejoong celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi changmin. Jantung changmin hampir copot melihat itu. Sungmin menggenggam jemari changmin.

"mm.. min, kenalkan. Ini Yunho, hmm.. kau tahu.. mm.. namjachingu-ku," jaejoong menggaruk telapak tangannya gugup. Dan saat itu tangisan changmin hampir pecah, untung ia masih bisa menahannya. Ia memprhatikan namjachingu baru jaejoong. Sangat tampan. Sepertinya jaejoong menjadi _bottom_(uke) dihubungannya kali ini. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida," senyum musang terpasang sempurna di wajah itu. Air mata changmin tiba-tiba saja menetes dengan gampangnya. Yunho, sang namja terlihat kaget, ia menyapu telapak tangannya di wajah changmin. "kenapa menangis?" tanyanya. Orang yang ada di sana juga nampak khawatir.

"t-tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja mataku agak sensitif.. hehe. Shim Changmin imnida," changmin sungguh kaget dengan aksi yunho yang mengelap air matanya. "kajja, kita ke bioskop," changmin menark teman-temannya menuju bioskop.

Sepanjang perjalanan dan memesan tiket, changmin merasakan yunho terus memperhatikannya. Yunho juga duduk di sampingnya saat menonton film. Ia sangat risih dengan tatapan yunho. Saat ia menatap yunho balik, yunho malah melihat kearah lain, tapi tak jarang taapan mereka bertemu, saat itu yunho hanya tersenyum padanya. Changmin lebih memperhatikan jaejoong yang dengan santainya bersender dan bermesra-mesraan dengan yunho di samping changmin, seakan pamer. Changmin sangat cemburu dengan yunho. Mungkin alasan jaejoonng putus dengannya adalah karena yunho.

"wah.. filmnya sangat bagus. Lihat! Aku sampai berlinang air mata," sungmin mengelap air matanya. Changmin pun mengelap air matanya, antara sedih karena menonton dan melihat keempat temannya bemesraan sementara ia hanya sendiri.

"hei.. kalian ingin pergi ke cafetaria? Aku sedikit lapar," yunho menawar ke kami, tapi matanya terus menatapku, aku menundukkan kepalaku, menghindari tatapannya.

"ah.. ayo! Aku juga lapar.. kyu.. kau traktir aku yah," sungmin bergelayut manja di lengan kyuhyun. "aku juga, kyu! Traktir aku!" changmin ikut-ikutan sungmin, membuat kyuhyun menjadi kerepotan. Changmin hanya tertawa sambil terus merayu kyuhyun, tawanya terhenti ketika melihat tatapan cemburu dari yunho.

"hm.. changmin biar aku saja yang traktir," yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong terkejut dengan pernyataan yunho, begitu pun changmin dan yang lainnya. "ada yang salah?" yunho menaikkan satu alisnya. Jaejoong terlihat sedang meredam amarahnya. "tidak, chagiya, ayo.. kita ke cafetaria. Aku lapar~" jaejoong tiba-tiba menarik lengan yunho. Changmin dan lainnya mengikutinya.

Changmin berjalan agak menjauh dari yang lain. Tak ada yang tahu kalau tadi sebelum jaejoong menarik lengan yunho, jaejoong sempat menatapnya sangat tajam. Ada sirat kebencian, kecemburuan, dan kemarahan di sana. Itu membuat changmin takut.

"ayo pilih tempat duduk!" yunho memberikan senyumnya. Changmin memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Yunho berjalan kearahnya dan ingin mendudukkan dirinya di samping changmin, tapi jaejoong langsung menduduki tempat di samping changmin. Jadilah yunho duduk di samping jaejoong, bukan changmin.

Suasana cafetari itu cukup ramai, yunho, changmin, jaejoong, kyuhyun dan sungmin ikut terlarut dalam candaan mereka. Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka sampai langit pun menjadi gelap. Ini waktunya mereka berpisah.

"jaljjayo, jaejoong-hyung, yunho-hyung. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Ku harap lain waktu kita bertemu kembali," kyuhyun melambai pada pasangan yunho dan jaejoong sebelum mobilnya melaju dengan pelan.

Setelah tak terlihat, jaejoong langsung menggeret yunho ke mobil mereka.

"cukup, jung yunho! Kau kira aku tak menyadarinya!" jaejoong berteriak keras ketika keduanya berada di dalam mobil. Jaejoong menahan amarahnya, wajahnya sangat merah saat ini. Yunho terkejut.

"kau terus memperhatikan changmin dari tadi, lalu kau mengabaikanku, mentraktir changmin, dan bla, bla, bla! Kau menyukainya?" jaejoong menatap yunho tajam. Yunho hanya terdiam.

"heh.. aku tak percaya kau menyukainya!" jaejoong mendengus dan menyeringai. Tatapannya mengarah ke luar jendela. Yunho mulai melajukan mobilnya. Ia tak memperdulikan perkataan jaejoong. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah changmin, changmin, dan changmin. Ia menyukai namja manis itu. Ia tak pernah menyukai orang yang ada di sampingnya ini. Jaejoong baginya adalah seorang teman biasa. Ia dan jaejoong pacaran hanya karena ibunya menyukai jaejoong dan masakan enaknya. Tapi, ia tahu jaejoong sangat mencintainya, sampai saat itu ia memutuskan pacarnya. Yunho tahu kalau mantan pacar jaejoong adalah changmin yang tadi ia temui. Bodoh sekali jaejoong memutuskan changmin demi dirinya yang tak mencintai jaejoong sama sekali..

"changminnie, kau kenapa daritadi melamun begitu? Tak memikirkan jaejoong itu kan?" sungmin mengusap rambut changmin lembut.

"hyung.. sepertinya aku _move on_," changmin tersenyum tiba-tiba.

"jinjja? Wah! Chukkae! Jangan murung lagi, baby~ katakan siapa yang membuatmu move on?" sungmin bertanya dengan antusiasmenya. Kyuhyun ikut-ikut menoleh jadinya.

"ani.. tak ada.. hanya saja aku tak menyukainya lagi setelah ia bersama namja tadi," changmin mem-poutkan bibirnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengerti, memang kurang ajar si jaejoong yang dengan santai memamerkan kemesraannya di depan sang mantan.

Changmin menatap keluar jendela. Ia tak mengerti kenapa saat ini wajah yunho selalu berkeliaran di kepalanya. Menggantikan wajah jaejoong yang terus menghantuinya. Ia tersenyum sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak boleh menyukai pacar orang..

.

.

"changmin, aku menyukaimu, kau mau jadi namjachingu-ku?" yunho mengusap jemari changmin di dalam genggamannya. Changmin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap tak percaya pada yunho. Ia menarik tangannya dengan pelan.

"sudah berapa kali kau bilang seperti itu, hyung? kau punya jae-hyung, aku tak mau jadi simpanan," changmin mem-poutkan bibirnya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah changmin dan mencium bibir changmin lembut. Changmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yunho yang sanggup membuatnya meleleh walau hanya menempelkan bibir.

"aku tak akan membuatmu jadi simpanan. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak mencintai jaejoong. Kau tahu ibuku sangat keras kepala, ia yang tak memperbolehkanku putus dengan jaejoong" yunho kemudian memeluk changmin. Memberikan kehangatannya pada changmin.

"aish.. walau kau bilang tak akan menjadikanku simpanan, tetap saja aku merasa jadi simpananmu, hyung," changmin membalas pelukan yunho. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang yunho. Yunho menyerukkan kepalanya di rambut lembut changmin.

"aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ibuku kalau kau mau," yunho menghirup harum shampoo changmin yang sangat ia suka. Strawberry.

"kalau ibumu tak menerimaku?"

"kenapa? Kau pintar, lucu, manis, bisa masak, rapi, ibuku suka yang seperti itu,"

"aku.."

"oh.. ayolah.. kau selalu menolak. Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang tak mau jadi simpanan dan ingin mngakhiri hubungan tak jelas ini. Aku ingin mengenalkan orang yang benar-benar ku cintai pada ibuku,"

"aku takut ibumu tak suka denganku, hyung,"

"ibuku akan suka denganmu, minnie. Ia sangat menghargai semua orang yang aku suka,"

"hmm.. baiklah,"

"yeay! Akhirnya..! kenapa tidak dari dulu kau menerimanya.."

"karena aku ingin memastikan apa kau setia atau tidak,"

"aish.. manisnya.. aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan jae kalau begitu,"

"hehehe,"

Yunho mencium bibir changmin sekali lagi. Kini lebih dalam. Mereka ada di sebuah tempat favorite mereka, taman kecil di dalam taman bermain pertama mereka bertemu. Kini, hubungan tanpa status diantara mereka sudah berganti. Mereka tak menyadari ada tiga pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Dua menatap bahagia, dan satunya menatap dengan penuh kesedihan..

**~FIN**

**Selesailah fanfic GaJe keduaku.. aku harap kalian suka.. jangan protes dengan pairingnya ya..**

**Gomawo~ ^^**


End file.
